1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remote control of computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's business world, personal computers are almost a necessity, and are commonly found in offices and employee workspaces. Generally, people turn their computer off when they leave the office after work in the evening. This is done to conserve energy, to address safety concerns common to all energized electrical appliances, and also in response to security concerns that someone other than the computer owner may gain access to sensitive business information. Thus, when most people arrive at the office in the morning, they must turn on their computer, wait for the system to boot up, and then launch some particular application program they will be using. This results in wasted time as the user sits and waits for the computer to complete the boot up process.
Currently, no computer system is available that addresses this problem. Various types of remote control systems for computers have been described and marketed, but none are particularly suitable for resolving the above described problem. Many conventional remote computer controllers, wireless mice and keyboards, for example, have a very short communication range, and/or require a clear line of sight between the wireless transmitter in the device and the receiver in the computer. This makes them impractical for use by a worker until entering the office. There would therefore be minimal, if any, time savings involved with the use of these devices to control initiation of computer operation.
Other remote control devices work over telephone connections. One example of such a system is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,628 to Jon Klein. These systems, however, require the initiation of a telephone connection with the computer to be controlled. This is not convenient for solving the above described problem. For these reasons, a convenient and simple to operate computer system with remote computer power control is needed in the art.